User talk:Anobi
Have a question? Got something you want to say? Leave it below the line or start a new topic! Chat! DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 21:53, July 30, 2013 (UTC)Hey when can you get on chat in PACIFIC time? Problem solved Thank you, Anobi! I don't know how to repay you! Speakin' of which, I immediately sent a similar report on that same problem myself to the Wikia staff while I was on The Sorcerer's Apprentice Wikia the other day this weekend. Anyway, thank you so much. You're the best! ;-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:20, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Nero Hello how are you? Do u think it would be SSSylish if when Nero D.T.s with another Devil Arm the demon appears assisting. Example Nero: with Nevan/Bewoulf Nevan and Beowulf attack.DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 21:46, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Bloody Palace Hey, hows it goin ? Do you think we should have the enemy groupings for Bloody Palace in DMC4? DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 18:29, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :If you want to start, go ahead. -- Anobi (talk) 01:47, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, I can only make it to Level 20. By the time I face Berial I have a bit of life left and I can only take down 80 percent of his health. Fanon Wiki Hey, I just started a Devil May Cry Fanon Wiki(another one) and I am looking for admins and I was wondering if you cwould like to be one. :Howdy, Stranger! While your offer is intriguing, I'm afraid I have no way of following up with you, because you forgot to sign your post, or even provide a link to your fledgling wiki. Until you or someone provides me with additional information, I'm afraid I cannot do anything to help you. -- Anobi (talk) 01:39, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, its meDarkSlayer 3 (talk) 19:56, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Aha! I've gone and scoped it out, and I think I would be interested in helping you at least get started. :3 I don't know how much consistant help I could be, though. -- Anobi (talk) 03:24, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Can you help me set up the homepage? ::Wait did you go to the one on my userpage becaude there was alreadya DMC fanonwiki?DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 18:20, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I went to the "Devil May Cry Fanon Wiki" from your "Favorite Wikis" section. Was this not the right one? If not, please send me a link to the correct one. -- Anobi (talk) 04:09, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes thats the right one. It doesn't matter if you're extremely consistant atleast cheacking once a week is okay.DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 19:41, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Another Admin is back Hello there, remember me? I am back in my hobby of improving this wiki. It has been a very long time since I was out, and I may not figure out all of the changes in this wiki. Recently I have made some modifications here: *I am constantly modifying our Main Page to make some minor corrections. *Work in the is terribly hard, yet, this can take up most of my time. *I have recently updated the , you may want to check that out. --'Rygor Stonehoof' the Earth-Shaker! 03:53, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Freki & Geri Hey Anobi. What's up. I've recently added a picture of Freki & Geri that I've enlarged before uploadin' it, right after a friend of mine named Venage237 on the Villains Wiki uploaded it there. I hope you like it. I have one question before I go: do we have to create a page for both Freki and Geri, or do we have to put a redirect on them to Bolverk. Just out of curiousity. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:00, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :If you would like to create a page for them, go ahead. They are fought on their own as separate bosses at one point, so it would be acceptable for them to get their own page. I'm kinda surprised we don't already have at least a redirect set up. I guess it must have fallen through the cracks. Also, that image? Is it user-created? Because it looks like one wolf, just mirrored. We would prefer to use screen shots from the actual game. Thank you. -- Anobi (talk) 04:11, September 10, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Yeah, it was first user-created, kinda like the old fashioned way that artists with works (drawings, paintings, ect.). - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:45, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, that reminds of something you said earlier. I did created the partners-crime page of Freki & Geri on the Villains Wiki, just like you guys did the same thing here with the Tartarussian & Plutonian. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:50, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :Good to know, thanks! -- Anobi (talk) 01:45, September 24, 2013 (UTC) No problemo. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:00, September 24, 2013 (UTC) I'll do the page for the Freki and Geri right away. I got a question. As for the Villains Wiki, should I create seperate or combined page(s) for Tartarussian and Plutonian? - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:00, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :Short answer? Do whatever you like. Really, it doesn't matter to me. We have one article for both because they both behave the same, and thus require the same strategy. Neither has any dialogue or personality, either, so we kind of treat them like other paired enemies such as Mephisto and Faust, Scarecrow (Arm) and Scarecrow (leg,) etc. Though, the arguement can be made that they are two separate entities, and could feasibly have their own pages. Did that convoluted, winding tale answer your question? -- Anobi (talk) 02:32, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes, that & more. That captivating, huge tale does answered my question indeed. Combined page for the 2 giants, it is. Me & my friend Venage237 will get it done there right away. Thank you very much, Anobi. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:55, September 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Categories Oh ok. I understand. Thank you & happy hunting too! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:10, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Japanese speaker Hi Anobi, Do you know if any of our mates in this wiki is a japanese speaker or at least can read japanese? If yes, I have here some information about Devils never cry times Thanx!Gelsadra (talk) 08:42, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :Unfortunately, no. I did have a Japanese friend at one time but I haven't spoken with him in years. I'm sorry. Perhaps you could use Google Translate to at least get an idea of what's being said? -- Anobi (talk) 18:02, September 27, 2013 (UTC) ''' Priestess Descendant' I found out this information from TV Tropes , a translation from a official artbook from Capcom: Material Archive: Note of Naught, the DMC 3 artbook proves that Arkham, not Kalina Ann, is the one of Lady's parents descended from the priestess. She got her part-priestess blood through him, and he turned into a demon later on by sacrificing his perfectly normal wife. Is this of some value to the Wikia? Thanks! Gelsadra (talk) 10:29, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :That's kind of odd. I'm pretty sure in the game she says it was her mother who had the priestess blood... I don't exactly have the time to check for myself, but in the case of a contradiction within canon sources, we generally defer to the released video games. (When ''those contradict each other, we can't do much except for say both scenarios are possible.) From a logic standpoint, it doesn't make sense for Arkham to be the priestess descendant because he could have just used his own blood to open the portal. Unless it had to be a female priestess's blood... I'm over-analyzing again, aren't I? Well, I suppose it's worth a note at least. Why not add it as a trivia point until we can dig up some more sources? -- Anobi (talk) 01:34, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, apparently there is nothing in DMC3 game or manga that contradicts this information.I don't remember being said Arkham's wife was the priestess descendant. I remember yes Arkham said Mary was good, pure and kind hearted like her mother. If we take in consideration the priestess was described as a pure maiden, sure Arkham doesn't fit: he isn't a woman, pure ( maybe a virgin or just pure of heart, or possibly the two) and sure he isn't kind hearted.So, he had to make plans how to get what he wanted, since he couldn't do it by himself. Gelsadra (talk) 08:47, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :Go ahead and put it in a trivia point, either on Mary's page or Arkham's if you think it'd be more appropriate there. I'm nearly positive the game never said specifically that Arkham carried the priestess's blood, and, somewhat unfortunately, these side-notes in books and developer commentaries are not quite as controversy-free as things that actually appear in the game. Thanks for doing the research, though. It is always appreciated! -- Anobi (talk) 18:54, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Sparda, amulets, power, what?? On the Perfect Amulets page it states that Sparda used the Perfect Amulet to access his powers while in the human world. There isn’t a citation and I can’t seem to find the source of this information. Do you know the source? LegionZero (talk) 17:03, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :You know what? No, I don't have a source. Thanks for pointing it out. I'm not sure who wrote that but it may be someone's interpretation of the fact that Sparda used the Perfect Amulet as a key to his sword's power. If you feel up to finding an actual source, you are more than welcome to change the information presented in the article. -- Anobi (talk) 18:19, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :I've been trying but so far all it's a bust. Also, Sparda and Mundus pages both say Sparda was a loyal general of Mundus, which I don't recall ever being a part of the orignals stories. Speaking of Mundus there is some funky stuff going on in his "Before Devil May Cry 3" section as well. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't missing something before I went and made changes. LegionZero (talk) 03:50, November 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm a little tied up with real-life responsibilities right now, but I'll check the manga when I get time. I'm pretty sure that's where most of the confusion is stemming from. It is true that Sparda used to serve under Mundus, and, according to the Order of the Sword at least, was even given a section of the human world to rule over as a feudal lord. -- Anobi (talk) 02:51, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, Anobi . My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap videos embedded videos on your wiki from outside providers (such as Youtube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, etc) to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Question about canon Hey Anobi, me again. I was wondering if you or any of the other admins have a link to where it was stated that media outside the games was supplementary and whatever didn't contradict the games was canon. I've been trying to find it and so far I got nothing. Capcom Unity is so full of stuff that finding it is almost impossible. It would be very useful to have especially when it comes to Deadly Fortune and its credibility(or lack of it). LegionZero (talk) 03:05, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think it's necessarily declared by Capcom that this is so, just a general rule of fandom. Since DMC is a video game first and foremost, it stands to reason that the video games would hold priority over ancillary materials in the event of a contradiction. It may seem arbitrary, and it may change at any time, but it's the best we can do with what we've been given. -- Anobi (talk) 03:17, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :I see. I have heard about Svensson from Capcom saying something like that somwhere. This is one of the places where I have seen it said that Svensson made that statement. Given things like the DMC1 novels partial canonicity, and Deadly Fortune and its very high questionability as canon(IMO its almost fanfiction), having that particular statement would be to my benefit in a debate. Most debates are about Nero and his origins and Deadly Fortune always comes up. Some people prefer their personal canon, I suppose there isn't much that can be done about that. I'm off on a tangent, I apologize. Thank you for the help. LegionZero (talk) 04:41, November 27, 2013 (UTC) ::No need to apologize. This wiki is the perfect place for discussing all things DMC with fellow fans. Personally, I like the mystery. It lets people exercise their creativity, and come up with their own solutions and explanations. Maybe that's weird? -- Anobi (talk) 05:59, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Devil May Cry x Monster Hunter Frontier G User blog:Mckrongs/Devil May Cry x Monster Hunter Frontier G --Mckrongs 09:21, December 11, 2013 (UTC) DMC fan game. I just browsed a little in your profile and found out you're working on a DMC fan game. That's amazing! I would read more about it tomorrow or so becuase you got me interested. If there's a way I can help(if possible) let me know! And goodluck! ;) OkkultaNagelfar (talk) 22:06, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, wow, I am flattered! Thank you for your interest! You can encourage me to write more by checking out the DMC Fanon Wiki! -- Anobi (talk) 03:44, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Favorite DMC? Hey I'm curious. :p What's your favorite DMC in the universe? This includes everything not just the games. OkkultaNagelfar (talk) 17:32, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :Favorite DMC? Hm, that's a tough one. Story-wise, I really like the first game, the first novella, and the fourth game. Of all the installments in the series so far, I think these contain the best and most consistant portrayal of Dante's personality, and; although I enjoyed playing as Nero, his background (or lack thereof) is a bit off-putting. From a pure gameplay perspective, however, I would have to say DMC3 had the best variety of controls without being overly complicated. The second game and the anime were merely ok; I did not find the second game as repulsive as other fans, but even I could see plenty of room for improvement in just about every, and the anime suffered a bit from muddy enemy designs and a sleepy Dante. The mangas were good, and I like them more than others, but Dante's personality is so wildly different in it--due in no small part to the generous amount of artistic license give to the translator--that it is hard to reconcile the manga Dante with the Dante of DMC1 fame. From a writing standpoint, the second novella is practically trash: It contains an interesting plot point with the Beastheads enemy but the story is so poorly executed that characters would suddenly and without warning or explanation be armed with new weapons or powers, (a lot like Dante's appearing/disappearing motorcycle in DMC2,) and the initial hook isn't even revisited at all by the end, leaving the whole narrative kind of pointless. :What about yours? -- Anobi (talk) 18:36, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Wow that was amazing and I'm delighted your favorite is DMC1, same thing for me, best storyline in the seires and no matter how much time passes by it will remain so, at least personally. Second goes DMC3, gameplay-wise it was kind of perfect. You could do many types of combos changing weapons during gameplay and loved the turbo mode :D That 20% was a beast in Dante must die. :p After the third game, I'd say DMC4; I very much liked Dante in here but sadly Nero kind of took over this one, not that I don't like Nero but Devil May Cry IS Dante in my opinion. I agree completely with you regarding DMC2, there's plenty of space for improvement but it's not as terrible as many claim to be. I liked the idea of having 3 characters to play with but besides that the gameplay wasn't good and the storyline was very vague. Actually I think DMC4 got some influences from DMC2 like for example, Nero finds items like Anima Mercury while in DMC2 Dante finds Devil Hearts. It might be nothing but I saw a comparison in that one. I quite liked the anime, Dante loving Strawberry Sundae and all heh but I've only checked the mangas a little so I can't speak for those. And yeah I know exactly what you mean! Oh regarding DmC(reboot), no comments... :p Honestly I don't like reboots that much. Probably my favorite reboot was the first Resident Evil but besides that I think most games (and movies for that matter) lose their essence. ::Thanks for taking the time to respond. Excellent taste by the way!!; ) ::OkkultaNagelfar (talk) 19:42, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm glad you think so! I'm not a fan of the new reboot, either. It's just not in the spirit of DMC. What other games do you like, DMC or not? -- Anobi (talk) 01:49, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's the spirit! And you cannot be more right regarding the reboot. That's a bit hard heh but here's some of my favorite games of all time. DMC of course, Silent Hill(old ones), Onimusha, DIno crisis, early resident evil games, FInal Fantasy, Mortal Kombat, Legacy of Kain games, first 2 Diablo games, Shadow of Rome and many others I can't think of right now. ;p How about you? ::::OkkultaNagelfar (talk) 14:26, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::I don't have much time for games anymore, so it's the casual games get most of my attention. I was a Final Fantasy fan, but lately I haven't been. I still play XI from time to time, though not seriously. I tend to like RPGs even if I don't have the time for them. I love Resident Evil, too. And Halo, oddly enough, since I don't typically enjoy shooters and first-person perspectives give me headaches. Simulation games like Zoo Tycoon or Sims, oh, and Ookami and Alan Wake! I loved those games! -- Anobi (talk) 03:13, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::Speaking of Final Fantasy, I'm mainly into the old ones till XII, after that I kind of lost hope for the franchise. I played a little XI long ago, are the servers still up? :p Oh yeah third person perspectives and RPGs are probably my favorites, even though I tend to play vaious genres. I wanted to say this earlier but you said it for me, 'first-person perspectives give me headaches'. I wish games like Outlast and soon Dying light would have been third-person.... And I'm sick of CoD games, so overrated... I've only played the first Halo and Alan Wake is good I still need to play it more and I haven't played much Simulation games but would like to. I don't blame you regarding time but sometimes I tend to get so immersed into a game environment, it becomes kind of 'a part of my life'. Weird but true ;p OkkultaNagelfar (talk) 09:45, December 25, 2013 (UTC) SS RANK IN DMC3 Hi, how are you doing. Did you notice at mission rankings if you have S for all requirements you have a SS in mission rankings?Are you excited about Monster Hunter?Also do you know about SS rank guides. Mission !5 and 16 are killing me . I need those to be S ranked! :You can try gamefaqs.com for additional guides. I'm not a good enough player to get S ranks on the missions, so, unfortunately I am no help to you! I would be excited about Monster Hunter, except Frontier G, the installment that includes Devil May Cry stuff, is A) an MMO, and B) thus far not available in the US. Sad panda. There was a version of MH that was released on the Gamecube, I believe, way back when, that I considered getting, but never did. All things considered, though, it does look like an interesting game. -- Anobi (talk) 02:56, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 23:55, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Would you recommend Final Fantasy X? :::It's not the best FF out there, but it's not exactly bad, either. I started playing but didn't exactly finish. I couldn't get the hang of the Blitzball game, and the thing with the Al Bhed language was neat, but you didn't really get anything special for figuring out the code. If you have the time, go ahead and give it a spin, but if you don't, you're not really missing anything. -- Anobi (talk) 02:29, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :::okay ::: Vandalism in the wiki Welcome, but there's no need to even mention it. I love DMC and wikia, so I'm glad to erase vandalism whenever I can. Is hard though, since english is not my mother language and sometimes what seems like normal phrases to me may actually be vandalism or vice versa. Zimvader42 (talk) 00:56, February 15, 2014 (UTC)Zimvader42 :It's nice to read about how you enjoy editing here! And I needed to say something to let you know how appreciated you are =) -- Anobi (talk) 04:02, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Problem splitting the Seven Hells page Excuse me, I need help with one thing. I'm going to split the Seven Hells page into an individual file for every type of Hell. However, when I try to create a page called "Hell Pride" the wiki tells me that the page already exists. It actually doesn't exist, because when I search for Hell Pride it redirects me to the section of the article "Seven Hells of the Demon Army" dedicated to the Hell Pride. Are those sections scripted to appear as pages or something? I don't know what to do and since you are the admin I hope you can teach me how to solve this. Thanks in advance. Zimvader42 (talk) 00:45, February 16, 2014 (UTC)Zimvader42 :Ah, yes, we have needed to do that for quite some time, thank you! I think I know what the problem is. We do have a page for Hell Pride, (and all the other Hells,) but it is a redirect page. If you would like to create an article just for each hell, then you will have to go to the redirect page and edit that. When you click Hell Pride, you will be redirected to the Seven Hells page. Scroll up to the top of the page, and you will see something to the effect of "Redirected from Hell Pride." Click on "Hell Pride" there, and you will be taken to the redirect page. You can then edit that page just like any other article. Make sure to remove the code #REDIRECT #, otherwise the page will still redirect to the Seven Hells! -- Anobi (talk) 04:40, February 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you for the quick answer. I'm not used to source edits and I have a lot of problems adding references and such stuff that can only be edited via source mode. ::Anyway, I've tried and made the first individual page, the Hell Pride. I will make the rest using the same template that I used for this one (which I got from the Bloodgoyle page, since it's also a DMC3 enemy and it seemed appropiated enough). Do you think something else should be added, like a Background section or something, before I go for the rest of the 7 Hells? Zimvader42 (talk) 14:18, February 16, 2014 (UTC)Zimvader42 :::That page looks very good to me! You're practically a pro already! You can find some great help with wikitext over on the Community Central wiki; here's a good place to start: Help:Wikitext]. If you're still not sure about the source coding, you are more than welcome to experiment. Just try something and use the "preview" button to see if it works. If it doesn't, go back and revert your changes or try again! If you have a specific question or run into a certain problem, you can always ask for help! -- Anobi (talk) 23:11, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :::P.S.: I made a few tweaks to your Hell Pride page. Nothing big; I just fixed some grammar and coding issues, and moved the Wikipedia link to a "background" section just to conform to the other pages. -- Anobi (talk) 23:40, February 16, 2014 (UTC) message hi anobi,are you mad at me,well im sorry i want be apart of this community because how much of a fan i am of devil may cry.im trying to earn badges.;( I know im not the best editor and there's a lot work going into it. I like the work you put into the wikia. I,ll try to improve.anobi this wikia is good and you seem to have the badges (which im trying earn) I,ll try to improve on my editing skills.:) :That's good to hear! I'm sure you'll make a great editor! Don't forget to sign posts you make on talk pages. You can either type out four tildes, ~~~~, or click the "Signature" button on the menu bar of the visual editor. And if you have any questions, about policies, wikitext, or our community, feel free to ask and I'll do my best to answer. -- Anobi (talk) 03:41, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Ban Could you please help ban this psycho loser named CalBro666 (like globally)? He's another idiotic problem user (like The Truth Has Come Again!) who keeps houndin' me as well as keeps removin' content pages from every wiki including the Villains Wiki for no good reason. Please help me get rid of him. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:15, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, but I can't do anything globally; I only have dominion over this wiki. I did permaban him for you, though. -- Anobi (talk) 02:32, February 26, 2014 (UTC) That's ok. I sent that same urgent email about that useless creep to the Central Wiki something guys for help & support. Anyway, thank you very much my friend. I appreciate it. Now I can go to the Villains Wiki & do some more fun work there. Who knows? Maybe I'll add some more DMC villains there while I'm @ it. Anyway, thank you, Anobi. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:00, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Editing page permission Hi Im Spyrocks, and Im new here, I just want to edit a page here on Devil May Cry, the page is called god, and the reason why I want to edit it, is because is because I feel like the page is incrediable dead short, but I do NOT think that It should be deleted. Deleting that character from this wiki, would just insult the Devil May Cry series in every way, everyone knows the classic old story about him, being the creator of the antagonist himself Mundus! well it wasnt confirmed, just considered that he did create him. Heres I think the next heading should be typed It is unclear of how god takes his place into the Devil May Cry lore,knowing if he created Mundus being based on the canon story of the bible hasn't been truely said,but God Is considered to be responsible for everything in the Devil May Cry series, being the most powerful charactor in the devil may cry. Heading 3: Meantioned Thou God was only meantioned once, Nero said he wondered why God gave him a demon hand, stating that it was meant to destroy demons. If you delete that page, think of what Dante and Nero would think of you, they would never ever forgive you,and you know it. Please let me edit it. (Spyrocks (talk) 23:08, March 22, 2014 (UTC)) :Hi Spyrocks, and welcome to the wiki! Being a site created of community content, anyone who meets Wikia's criteria can edit it and add information. That particular page is certainly in need of some attention, but please don't try to assign spiritual significance to it. Since our wiki is designed around Devil May Cry, all the pages on it should relate as directly as possible to that subject. This particular character is not the same one that appears in modern religions, even if it does draw inspiration from them, so make sure to keep that in mind when editing. Information not relevant to DMC will be removed, and if a page is considered too insignificant to the series by the community, then it will be removed not out of malice but out of simple necessity. I'm certain that Dante and Nero would understand. -- Anobi (talk) 23:17, March 22, 2014 (UTC) hi there anobi,i wank ask you somthing whats the most annoying enemy for each game. :In my opinion? DMC1: Nobodies. DMC2: Abyss Goats tied with Golems. DMC3: Blood-goyles or Arachne. DMC4: Blitzes. -- Anobi (talk) 02:26, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Wikia's Video Swap Tool Hi there! Though you might already know about, I thought I’d remind you about , which allows you to very easily swap out YouTube videos embedded across your community for the Wikia equivalent. It only effects YouTube videos with a matching Wikia video. Swapping out your videos for matching officially licensed Wikia videos means that the videos on your community are less likely to be taken down and rendered unwatchable. With your approval, I can go through and make these swaps for you — if you’d rather undertake this task yourself — or if you’re uninterested entirely — just let me know! I'll likely start making some of the swaps for you in a week, so be sure to let me know as soon as you can if you'd rather not make the switch. Thanks! Mhadick (talk) 00:01, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the update! I don't see any reason to not swap the videos as long as the content remains the same. -- Anobi (talk) 01:03, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Hiya New user here. Nice to meet ya! I'm Chong. Do me a favor will you? Ummm...could you make a topic and highlight it that encourages people to go on the Chat section a lot more?? Pretty please?? ChongAlex (talk) 06:57, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Do want my OPnion on Dante's age and timeline. Do you beilive nero is the son of virgil? have you Beaten Virgil in THE fINAL BATTLE IN DEVIL MAY CRY 3 ON DANTE MUST DIE MODE? (YIPO) Manga Translations So are we allowed to reference the more properly fan translated verson of the manga? Or is only the official version allowed to be used as reference? LegionZero (talk) 20:47, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Helping out the Wikia Hey! I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Jay. I'm wanting to know If your wikia has various things such as Page Layout Guidelines so I know how to get started on this wikia. I intend on being a regular editor here. [[User:JayAaerow|'JayAaerow']] Talk :Thanks for replying. I've already gotten a bit accustomed to the Wikia and currently, slowly working on information regarding the Devil May Cry: The Animated Series such as working on the episodes. Doing this slowly, as I'm mostly working on my other wikia I primarily administrate! Nice seeing you by the way! ^_^ And it's fine. It happens. --JayAaerow {talk} 03:34, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Baul & Modeus Hey Anobi, someone(or maybe two, it's probably the same person) is vandalizing this game, and I was wondering if you could look into it. We are Diamond Dogs (talk) 03:04, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Can you help? Hey Legion, can you help me with this Jim kid and the Baul & Modeus page? :You need to do better research and stop screwing with the wiki.LegionZero (talk) 07:00, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I don't need to do better research and I didn't screw with the wiki but you kids screwing the all the internet. I seen the Baul's name to Baal to Turkish subtitles. :You should have checked official sources from the very beginning instead of going by what other people say. For at least 6 months there wasnt an official Enlish version so "Baal" was used by some. Dont blame others for your mistakes.LegionZero (talk) 08:19, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :What do you mean with "official sources"? I understand you a bit. My English is bad, sorry. This is not my mistake idiot. This is the Turkish translators mistake. And I never don't blame other for my mistakes. This is others mistakes already.